The Academy
by tru-girl
Summary: Eva's had a hard time in her new school. But now she's got the chance to go to Nurasia and she's taken it. But it's at a Crog school and things are not what they seem anymore. *First person*
1. Months Later

**you're looking at this! hi!**

**right then, mini explanation coming up!**

**this is my new fanfic and it is fully (FULLY) in 1st person!**

**its not only just the one as well, cause im going to use other people too!**

**i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 ****– Months Later - Eva**

'And thus, this is how the war ended in 2067 after only a few months of being at war, an amazing record for the…'

I put my hand up. Hey, it was worth a shot.

'What is it now?' my teacher asked me angrily.

Which meant she was kind of fed up about me talking about things that had to do with what happened a few months ago.

'Well, you know, there are a lot worse things than the Crogs out there. I mean, come on! We haven't even explored half of the universe and there may just be a ton of things we must fear more than the…' I explained.

'That's enough Eva,' the teacher snapped.

I crossed my arms angrily. It was true! It wasn't my fault my stupid astronomy teacher didn't like me. Crogs are not the worst thing out there!

'Where was I? Oh, the Crogs are the most feared race we as humans have come across and I doubt there ever will be anything to match them. I do not think like some people, that there are other things out there. That idea is just silly and childish,' the teacher smirked.

Oh, thanks. How much did dad pay for me to go here? A thousand? More? So far it's not been worth it. No, that's an understatement of the decade. Make that century.

I mean I know my dad is the big Don Wei but it's not like I'm a snob. I don't think. Am I? God, no I'm not going through this again. Everyone treats me that way though. Even the actual snobs.

Also, half the teachers hate me. It's not my fault that they were told by a certain someone, who I will personally kill when I find out who they are, told them I set off a stink bomb. In the teacher's lounge. So most of them hate me. Except Miss Robinson, who is the only teacher I bother to actually remember her name.

'…also, Crogs have forced many alliances or even taken over many other planets surrounding their own empire. They also use dangerous technology and even their war ships are used for star racing!' my teacher went on.

This was the only truth she has said all day. All day. I should know. I raced against those ships.

The bell finally rang. I ran out of the room to get first in line for lunch. I know that it's more slop than food but it saves me always looking like a friend-less girl eating my lunch alone. It's something I kind of want to avoid.

I got in the queue and waited for only like a few seconds. I'm the only one who is ever early for lunch. As soon as I smelt the 'food' when I arrived, I kind of knew why.

'So, what's on the death cart today? Just, well, seeing as I'm going to have to eat it and stuff,' I looked at the bubbling mixture.

'Its mystery meat,' the dinner lady dumped a whole scoop of the lumpy stuff on my tray.

What a surprise. I mean, would it kill them to serve something actually edible? I guess not. So I went off and sat down. I made sure to eat in a hurry. Thankfully I had packed that special dust stuff. It's sometimes hard to get but it makes everything taste good. Even mystery meat.

Besides, that stuff was served almost a century ago. You would think that they would change it but some stuff never changes. For the better or worse.

Like the whole 'Avatar' thing. I didn't exactly know if you won that you'd become the actual thing. I wouldn't have raced so hard if I knew. I was trying to bring my mother back. I mean after you get abandoned a few days after she dies, then yeah, maybe you think it will all be better if she's alive again.

It wasn't. I won the race to stop a Crog getting the title. If he had won, then I would be scared of Crogs. Seeing as they could destroy the whole universe. No, I'm not even the Avatar.

I refused. That's when I met Canaletto. When I and a bunch of my friends went to reclaim my position, he managed to stop me from becoming Avatar. So in a moment when I was floating around being useless, Jordan, one of my friends, sacrificed his human ways and became Avatar.

I haven't really forgiven myself. Well, because I was sort of selfish, I almost destroyed the universe. But I also think that maybe some of my so called 'friends' may actually, hmm, I don't know…contact me?

The only person I have since from the race since it ended is my dad. I don't think he has much of a choice which that either. I live with him.

But the rest? Not a single word.

I suppose I can forgive Aikka and Jordan but everyone else? They live on Earth for god's sake!

Also, seeing as I'm only 15, I'm not allowed to race. Until I'm 18. So if I'm caught star racing in the next 2 and half years, then it's goodbye to seeing Nurasia or Oban for a very long time. Which given the current situation, isn't going to happen anyway.

Well, I'm done with the 'food'. I might as well go and do what I always do during the hour of ultimate boredom.

I like going on the roof. It's flat and smooth and no one can bother me form up there too. I just listen to my cat player until the bell rings. I also just daydream. It's kind of nice. I can just be me.

Sometimes I hear some stuff that's even louder than my cat player. Which is really annoying. Could they just shut up?

I took out my headphones and decided to listen. God, I don't have anything else to do, do I?

'I'm telling you, she is a pain!' I could hear one of my teachers.

Yay. Another conversation about me. Might as well.

'Please, calm down. I know she is not an angel but she is having a harsh time around here. I'm sure she is trying to fit in but no one really likes her,' Miss Robinson sighed.

This is why I like her. She knows me. It sucks having no one understand you. She is the only nice teacher around here.

'Well guess what? I decided to send her away on an exchange trip with another planet that has suggested this idea to us. Many schools have refused but I quite like the idea of little Eva going away for a day or so,' another teacher piped up.

Yes! A chance to get out of this hell hole! I'm in!

'So, we suggest to her that she goes to…' Miss Robinson gestured.

'Nurasia. Yes, almost immediately. I know it is Crog-ridden but think of her opportunities!' another teacher pointed out.

Oh yes I am in! Any chance I have of going to Nurasia I will take!

I suppose Nurasia has been taken over by Crogs…but it's not like I'm actually scared of them. And there is the incredibly tiny possibility that I could see Aikka. It would mark off as seeing one person I actually know since the race.

So…I'm in!


	2. Going Away

**Chapter 2 ****– Going Away - Eva**

'No.'

'Dad, it's a huge opportunity and you know it is Nurasia. They asked me and I have already said yes. I'm going to leave on Monday,' I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Eva…I know you want to go but there is no chance you'll see Aikka. He is a Prince after all. I think you should just wait for him to contact you and take you to Nurasia himself and…'

'Look, Dad, it's been 5 months. If he really cared about me would he have contacted by now?'

'His planet has been taken over.'

'I want to go, ok? I want to see Nurasia itself. Also, you know I hate my new school and have been waiting for something like this,' I begged him.

My dad sighed heavily. I don't know what this meant but he sort of looked like he had had enough.

'OK Eva, if it's what you really want. What will it cost?' my dad asked.

'Nothing. The other school is paying for it,' I raised my eyebrow.

I went to my room before my dad could change his mind. I secretly knew he was right but I really wanted to go. I know I won't see Aikka but I have heard Nurasia is beautiful beyond words.

The Crogs supposedly haven't destroyed it either. They are waiting for a secret weapon to be made according to rumours. But, whatever.

So it is Saturday and I have two days to pack. That will be easy, just stuff a random bunch of clothes and other things I can't live without. I will also have to say goodbye to people. Right, after dad I'll have finished that. And that's it. I will have all this free time and what will I use it for? Who knows?

I may just go and stare at the designs of the new Arrow IV Stan and Koji are busy building. It looks so amazing…pity I'll never race in it. That is probably why they haven't bothered calling. They are too busy.

Is the Arrow IV for me? I just thought and I may be onto something. Do they know I'm not allowed to race until I'm 18? This isn't fair. It's going to be finished soon. Maybe even next…Wednesday. When I'll be on Nurasia. Ugh.

I can wait. Yeah, for over 2 years. Wow, I'm lucky.

Also that I may be the least liked girl in the world. With all this no contacting business and school. I don't really care. Was like that when I was 5. I'll live.

So let's see…what should I take? What do I really need? Right, clothes in. Special picture in. Erm, is that it?

I decided I needed to get out. Get something nice for my trip. Or something rather than think all the time. It's not really getting me anywhere. Nothing is.

I told my dad I'd be back a bit later. I might as well tell him. Last time I left without saying, he got mad. He is kind of protective about me. It's cute but also very annoying as well.

Anyway, I'm just innocently walking along the street when I hear this announcement on the huge TV screen on one of buildings. I don't mind the news and it sounds important. I just hope it's not another one of those 'The Crogs have yet again done something wrong.'

'I'm Cliff Martin. I have special news on the Crogs…'

Damn. It is.

'…about their new secret weapon on Nurasia.'

Although this seems way more interesting. I'm going there, so I should brush up my knowledge. I am going to see them when I'm there.

'The latest we have heard concerning the subject is that the Crogs are going to get their hands on something special and then use it to create a special serum. This serum is it been predicted, will cause the end of this being known as the Avatar. It will be the only thing that can hurt him.'

What? A serum? Hurt Jordan? The reporter seemed serious. But it would take a lot more than a stupid potion to kill my friend. Wouldn't it?

'Until then, we must hurry processes with the Crogs to make everything seem nicer. A special exchange student program is happening on one of the planets the Crogs rule. This has been moved to tonight at 5pm. If you know anyone on this scheme please tell them to meet at their school to swap students until Thursday next week. That's Cliff Martin reporting to America.'

The thing then went off.

What the hell? My dad just got to grips with me going. Now I have to tell him I'm leaving tonight? Oh, he is not going to be happy.

I went back home and told him the news.

'I would not allow you, but Eva, I did agree. Are you still sure?' he asked.

I nodded so much I thought my head was going to fall off.

'Fine, we should go. It's already 4pm and your school tend to do things quite early sometimes.'

How true. The school likes being early. Might as well surprise it.

So I grabbed my bag. I had enough clothes but I stuffed in a few more. I had the room after all.

I jumped into my dad's hover car. This was really exciting. I hadn't left even America since the race ended. It would be nice to get away from it all.

Like my dad had guessed, some teachers were already there. And a Crog who seemed to be part of the exchange program.

I got out with my dad and went up to them. I don't know if it was me, but the Crog's eyes almost seemed to light up when he looked my way. Must have been a trick of the light.

'Welcome, young human. I am Red and you must be…Eva? It is a pleasure to meet you,' Red stuck his hand out.

This freaked me out. All the Crogs I had met before wanted me dead. It was weird having a nice one. But I know that are probably some nice Crogs out there. This must be one of them.

'Hi,' I said.

It was all I could really say. I was still kind of shocked about the nice Crog. But I was more shocked at what I saw next.

I saw my exchange student.

'Hey. I'm Jasmine, your exchange partner. I'm going to take your place,' she had smiled.

It was really sweet of her. It really was.

I could tell my teachers were as shocked as I was. My dad tried not to look horrified. It was a bit late to back out now. I didn't want to offend Jasmine. I really thought that would hurt her feelings.

But she was a Crog. Which means I'm…

'You're very lucky. Going to the best Crog school in the whole of Nurasia. I would have died for this sort of an opportunity,' Red grinned.

Oh yes. I'm doomed.


	3. Trapped In The Palace

**Chapter 3 ****– Trapped In The Palace – Aikka**

'Aikka…'

'Not now Father,' I said bitterly.

'I know you want to be doing something else, my child, but we must stick under the Crog's orders until the weapon is done,' my Mother sighed.

'So that my friend can die?' I taunted.

I found out that Jordan was the Avatar after he came to visit me before everything became too complicated for him. Now I'm stuck in here. This palace. When I really want to be on Earth…

'I heard there was an exchange program set up for Earth,' my Father went on.

'Yeah, to go to an all Crog school. I know half of them are nice but I want to leave here. Go somewhere. Before my friend dies of this stupid serum. How does it even work anyway?' I asked.

'I think I would have tried everything if I knew.'

I scowled. Ever since we had been taken over by the Crogs, we really had become lap-dogs. It made me sick.

I didn't know anything outside the palace walls. I didn't even know how my people were coping. I couldn't leave, hear or do anything outside. Unless I went to that stupid academy. The best one on the planet. Right here in Daul. I may even be driven to that out of this never ending boredom.

I thought I had it maybe OK when I was leaving Oban. Ha! If I knew I'd never see anyone from there for about 4 months, I'd have gone to Earth.

Considering the fact that Molly would have taken me in. Molly…it still hurts inside when I think of her. I really miss her the most. She will be on Earth; she probably has forgotten the whole thing.

A Crog burst in. Red. Yeah, I like him. He tells us some stuff we wouldn't find out otherwise. He has been busy, trying to work out the serum. Aren't we all?

'Hello, your Majesty,' he bowed.

'Welcome back Red. Any news?' my Father asked eagerly.

'I tried pulling a few strings to make them give me a job to do with the serum but they gave me the exchange student job instead. The kids involved are nice, but I'm still in the dark about the serum. I'm sorry,' Red sighed.

'Eh, you've got a lot more information than I'll ever hear again,' I told him.

'Are you sure you won't go with the Crog Academy thing? The exchange student is going there,' Red tried to tempt me.

'No way,' I snapped.

I went to the window and looked out. What pained me more is that Nurasia still looks the same in every way. I want so much to stop that serum, I do.

'So who is this exchange student? A human? We heard it was from Earth and we wanted to know,' my Mother asked curiously.

'Yes it is. Female as well. Didn't seem to know about going to the Crog Academy but then again, I got told beforehand she wants to get away for a while. I feel sorry for her. I took her to the Academy. She has just arrived but I can tell she may struggle. Maybe she needs some help,' Red gestured to me.

'I said no,' I muttered.

'It's a girl, Prince Aikka. A girl who would probably like your help,' Red smiled.

'Yeah but I'm too old for school. I finish when I'm 18 and guess what? In Nurasian years I am 18,' I smirked.

'But in Crog years you are 17, the same as Earth years,' Red pointed out.

He had a point there. I knew I was not going. I turned back around.

'Well then, Prince Aikka, poor little Eva will suffer in the Academy all alone. It's quite funny seeing as I think she didn't want to go on the exchange just to visit Nurasia,' Red told me.

Eva? Where had I heard that name before?

'Aikka! Pay attention!' my Father yelled.

I spun around. After thinking about for a moment I put on a disgusted face to lead them on.

'Fine,' I muttered.

'Ok then, I shall tell the Crog leader,' Red grinned.

He then walked out of the room and left us all in silence. To be honest, I didn't want to go because I wanted to visit the Crog Academy. Or to prove to myself some Crogs are nice. It was because of the name Eva. Where had I heard it? Maybe if I go, I'll find out for certain.

'So Aikka, ready to leave this grim place?' my Mother asked me.

'Yeah I am. Could I always back out if I want to?' I replied.

'Sure. You remember that was part of the whole deal. Only you stopped listening the first time when they said Crog Academy. After all, the Crogs aren't really fussed. Just as long as we stay on Nurasia,' my Father sighed.

I was happy I could get out of this if the whole 'Eva' thing doesn't work. I don't even know why I'm so obsessed. Maybe it's just this strange feeling that I have to go. I know I should worry more about the serum and Jordan but…

Maybe if I get close to Eva I will find out more about the serum. Which is just stupid because it's not like they are using a school. Or are they?

Who cares? I need to worry about other things. I need to figure out a way for the Crogs to leave my planet and my family alone. I want to be free again. Have an actual life outside this box.

Is that enough to ask?

'Ah, I have everything sorted. You will start in two day's time. It is also known as Tuesday on your calendar,' Red smiled.

He had surprised me. I didn't know he'd come back so quickly. Maybe I was just off my guard. Like usual. But…two days time?

'Why not tomorrow? Monday?' I asked.

Red sighed.

'I tried. The girl is only going to be here until your Thursday and…'

'What? And I miss an entire day trying to figure out where I heard I name Eva from?' I accidentally yelled out.

'Aikka! Don't interrupt!' my Mother scolded me.

I sighed. What was the point?

But I wanted to know…why else would Eva would to go on this trip? It would have to wait. For now…

**that's it for now!**

**please review and i really will try and get more up!**


End file.
